


[Podfic:] Shall we decend once more, my Hades

by smirkingcat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smirkingcat/pseuds/smirkingcat
Summary: [From the request: Later schoolyears, possibly seventh year | In return for killing Voldemort, Draco is given to Snape, to become his concubine. (Prompt: The Myth of Persephone)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Severus Snape
Kudos: 1





	[Podfic:] Shall we decend once more, my Hades

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shall we descend once more, my Hades](https://archiveofourown.org/works/246663) by [megyal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal). 



**Fic:** [Shall we decent once more, my Hades](https://archiveofourown.org/works/246663) by [](https://megyal.livejournal.com/profile)[**megyal**](https://megyal.livejournal.com/)  
**Reader:** [](https://smirkingcat.livejournal.com/profile)[**smirkingcat**](https://smirkingcat.livejournal.com/)  
**Cover Artist:** [](https://smirkingcat.livejournal.com/profile)[**smirkingcat**](https://smirkingcat.livejournal.com/)  
**Beta Listener:** [](https://themightyflynn.livejournal.com/profile)[**themightyflynn**](https://themightyflynn.livejournal.com/) \-  though my throat is gone and i was unable to take up all her advice, so my strange pronunciation is still there, sorry for the inconvenience, it is solemnly my fault and not hers  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Ship:** Severus Snape/Draco Malfoy  
**Rating:** Explicit  
**Warnings:** none  
**Reader's Notes:** thanks so much to megyal for giving blanket permission, i hope that despite all the stuff not being perfect, you might still enjoy it! | recorded for [podficbigbang](https://podficbigbang.dreamwidth.org)  
Music: i cut up 4 music songs by Roan Hardiman: Cry of the Celts, Celtic Dream, Firey Nights & Gypsy; THIS IS MADE FOR FUN NOT PROFIT; no infringement is intended, but this music just was in my mind recording it.

 **Summary:** [From the request: Later schoolyears, possibly seventh year | In return for killing Voldemort, Draco is given to Snape, to become his concubine. (Prompt: The Myth of Persephone)

  
[ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/46/ca/ea/46caea4749969be5905e06c27ea0df09.png)

[MP3](http://smirkingcat.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Shall%20we%20decend%20once%20more,%20my%20Hades.mp3) [81,1 MB, 01:33:14]  
[ Direct download Podbook](http://smirkingcat.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Shall%20we%20decend%20once%20more,%20my%20Hades.m4a) [131 MB, 01:33:14]  



End file.
